Degrassi (Season 10)
Degrassi Season 10 premiered on July 19, 2010 in Canada on MuchMusic and July 20, 2010 in the United States on Teennick. It is the first season to not air on broadcast television and have simultaneous airings in Canada and the United States. Although only 2 school years have passed since Season 6, this season depicts the 2010-2011* school year. The "The Next Generation" tagline was dropped and the series is simply called "Degrassi." The tenth season airs in three parts. The first part named Degrassi: The Boiling Point ''in USA and ''Degrassi ''in Canada which goes through the summer. The second part of Season 10 will be known simply as "Degrassi" in USA and Canada, and will run through 8 episodes. Finally, the last part will be called ''Degrassi: In Too Deep ''only in USA, while in Canada it will remain as "Degrassi" which will completing the season and run until mid-April of 2011. In Canada, more than one million viewers tuned in to watch the first four episodes. :''Note: * Although Degrassi: The Next Generation Season 8 and 9 depicted the 2007 - 2008 school year, beginning with Degrassi Season 10, the series has been retconned to the current year. '' : Cast 'Main Characters' Twenty Two (22) characters received star-billing, including five new characters. Two more characters are going to be given starring billing during the second half of the season. The only character to be credited throughout all 10 seasons of Degrassi is Archie Simpson, played by Stefan Brogren. , Drew, Bianca, and Eli ]] , Drew, Alli, K.C, and Holly J.]] , Eli, Drew, and Alli ]] '''Graduates' *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone, the college student who is now working at The Dot (Episodes 1-24) Seniors (Grade 12) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari, the student body president with very strict parents *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair, an ambitious student with an overconfident mind *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne, Declan's overly dramatic twin sister *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang, a shy outsider (Episodes 1-24) *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros, the openly gay captain of the Degrassi Football Team *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park, Riley's intelligent and athletic boyfriend (Episodes 25-present)(New) *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne, a confident, charming and mischievous rich kid *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black, the gossiping captain of the Power Squad *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson, an eccentric and self-confident friend of Riley Juniors (Grade 11) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, a cocky, yet charming new jock (New) *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, a brooding and mysterious outsider with a dark past (New) *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa, a fierce and independent bad girl (New) *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan, a football player and a jock bully (New; Episodes 25-present) Sophomores (Grade 10) *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie, a good kid with a short temper *Jahmil French as Dave Turner, an aspiring Ladies' Man *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, an intelligent student coming out of her shell *AJ Saudin as Connor Deslauriers, the computer-loving student with Asperger's Syndrome *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a determined sophomore rebelling against her religion *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a bubbly singer, cheerleader, and teen mom-to-be *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres, a smart and funny newbie with a shocking secret as a FTM Transgender (New) *Spencer van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp, a naive and enthusiastic outcast. Adults *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, Degrassi's principal *Cory Lee as Ms. Oh, the new Media Immersions teacher (New) 'Recurring Characters' Students *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis, a ditzy cheerleader (11th grade; New) *Alexandria Benoit as Sadie Rowland, a female athelete (9th grade; New) *James Edward Campbell as Mark "Fitz" Fitzgerald, the school's main bully (11th grade) **Fitz was supposed to be cast as a regular, but was not there when they made the opening sequence. *Taysha Fuller as Jessica Martello, the cute new boy-candy (9th grade; New) *Ben Lewis as Bobby Beckonridge, Fiona's abusive ex-boyfriend (12th grade: New) Adults *Paula Boudreau as Ms. Dawes, an English and Art teacher *Robin Brûlé as Lisa Guthrie, K.C.'s mother released from jail *Jonas Chernick as Mike Betenkamp, a Science teacher and Wesley's uncle *Riley Gilchrist as Dr. Chris, Mrs. MacPherson's Doctor and Anya's crush *Susan Hamann as Mary-Kate Sinclair, Holly J's mother *Marvin L. Ishmael as Mr. Bhandari, Sav and Alli's father *Michael Kinney as Mr. Armstrong, a math teacher and Football coach *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres, an over-protective parent of Drew and Adam *Joy Tanner as Laura Coyne, Fiona and Declan's mother *Mishu Vellani as Mrs. Bhandari, Sav and Alli's mother Guest Stars *Katherine Ashby as Mrs. MacPherson - "My Body is a Cage" *Ted Atherton as Mr. Edwards - "Better Off Alone" *Matt Babel as Next Teen Star Host - "Don't Let Me Get Me" *Valerie Buhagiar as Mrs. Stavros - "Still Fighting It" *Jean-Marc Genereux as Mr. Menard - "My Body is a Cage" *Jess Gibbons as Officer Turner - "Umbrella" *Jayne Heitmeyer as Toni Stark (Bobby Beckonridge's Lawyer) - "Purple Pills" *Judah Katz as Sherm (Fiona's Lawyer) - "Purple Pills" *Timothy Lai as Luke (Clare's Church Friend) - "Umbrella" *Ruth Marshall as Mrs. Edwards - "Better Off Alone" *Jennifer Podemski as Chantel Suavé - "Breakaway" *Jonathan Potts as Mr. K - "99 Problems" *Rick Roberts as Kyle Middleton - "Tears Dry On Their Own" *Jake Simmons as Matt Barnes - "Purple Pills" Opening Sequence The intro package starts with the theme song as Peter is seen filming with a new digital camera, but he now hands it off to Sav --The second-half intro starts with the theme song as Sav is seen with a digital camera, but Holly J takes it -- who films Clare sticking her tongue out to the camera and giggling, while Eli walks by with a smirk. Rich kids Fiona and Declan get out of their limo and grin. Leia tries to give the morning announcements but Holly J shoves her out of the way.(Leia is not on the credits in the Second-half of Season 10).New teacher Ms. Oh impresses nerdy students Connor and Wesley. Anya and Chantay lead the cheerleaders in a cheer, while Jenna plays a song that Dave jams to. Adam walks down the hall and gets his hat stolen by Bianca and K.C., who are grabbed by Principal Simpson. Drew tosses a football to Riley , who catches and slams it with a cheer, and Alli takes a picture of him before walking up into the school as the Season 10 Degrassi logo pops out of her back. In the second half of Season 10 intro package for the concluding 20 episodes, there has been two changes being made. Peter and Leia are taken out and, instead, Sav starts with the video camera and Holly J. is seen taking it away from him and holds it up, and later we see Zane in the locker room as Owen is seen throwing a towel at him. The part where Holly J interrupts Leia's morning announcements has been removed. The new uniforms have not been incorporated into the sequence. Episode List Degrassi Mini List Trivia * First instance of sexting since season 9. Reference *Degrassi Official Website(Canada) *Teennick Degrassi Website(USA) *BBC Two Degrassi Website(UK) *Degrassi Wikipedia *Degrassi's CTV website *TV.com *Degrassi Nation *Degrassi Offical Facebook Page *Degrassi IMDB *Degrassi Blog *Degrassi-Fans Category:DTNG Seasons Category:Degrassi Category:The Boiling Point Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Category:Degrassi Characters Category:New Category:Cheating Category:Power Squad Category:Rumors Category:Sexting Category:Catfights Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Issues Category:Religion Category:Death Category:Drugs Category:Drinking Category:Dancer Category:Crushes Category:Friendships Category:Money Category:Graduation Category:Parents Category:Broken Families Category:Minor Character Category:Minis Category:Recurring Characters Category:Musician Category:Degrassi Mini Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Episodes Category:Two-part episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Parents Category:Drugs abuse Category:LGBT Category:Relationships Category:Weight Issue Category:Uniforms Category:Family Issues Category:Bullying Category:Homosexuality Category:Power Squad Category:Friendships Category:Fights Category:Homophobia